Les Chroniques de Deux Bambins au Manoir Jedusor
by Rock'n Troll
Summary: Comment tenir deux bambins particulièrement intenables lorsqu'on est Seigneur des Ténèbres ou les aventures de Papy Voldy...
1. Areuh !

**_Fic écrite par Nochette et Olverius_ **

**Les Chroniques de Deux Bambins au Manoir Jedusor**

Chapitre Un : Areuh !

Dans un paysage sombre et dévasté par les vents se dressait un vieux manoir sinistre entouré de jardins à l'abandon et d'un cimetière ténébreux. Des trombes d'eaux glacées s'abattaient sur les façades décrépites.

L'intérieur, pauvrement éclairé de petites lanternes aux reflets verdâtres, transpirait l'humidité. Un lourd parfum de moisissure flottait dans les couloirs. Au centre du Manoir Jedusor se trouvait la salle du trône où siégeait le maître des lieux.

C'était une pièce imposante au plafond haut et elle semblait n'avoir été construite que dans le but d'accueillir l'immense trône de pierre noire où se trouvait précisément le maître de la bâtisse.

Lord Voldemort fixait de ses yeux rouge sang ses deux Mangemorts les plus fidèles Severus Rogue et Lucius Malefoy, un air impénétrable sur le visage.

Un petit gazouillement résonna dans la grande salle et le seigneur des ténèbres se dressa comme un diable de sa boite en vociférant

- VOUS AVEZ QUELQUE CHOSE À DIRE POUR VOTRE DÉFENSE ?

…

…

…

…

- Areuh !

…

…

- Mouhahhahahahahahaha

Lord Voldemort se tourna avec consternation vers sa plus brillante recrue, le jeune et prometteur Drago Malefoy qui se tordait de rire dans un coin reculé de la pièce.

Il faut dire que le spectacle était assez singulier. Devant le trône du plus redouté tueur de ce temps se trouvait deux bambins d'environs trois ans.

Le premier était blond avait de grands yeux bleus innocents et fixait avec adoration l'ennemi n°1 du monde magique ; il était assis par terre, dans sa jolie combinaison rose pâle décorées de petits oursons. Un filet de bave dégoulinait sur son menton et de petits cris de vénération sortaient fréquemment de sa bouche.

Le second possédait de courts cheveux noirs graisseux et un rictus de sadisme éclairait son visage, renforcé par son nez particulièrement crochu. Il se tenait bien droit sur ses petites jambes vêtues d'un ensemble intégralement noir décoré de jolies têtes de mort.

Lucius Malefoy, enfourna son pouce dans sa bouche et se mit à le sucer vigoureusement alors que Severus Rogue regardait son maître avec circonspection.

Voldemort se massa les tempes et soupira longuement, il sentait venir une migraine phénoménale et la présence de Drago qui prenait une couleur violette de plus en plus prononcée ne l'aidait pas énormément.

- Bon, souffla Lord Voldemort. Restons calme. Savez vous au moins qui je suis ?

…

…

…

- Papa !

…

- Pas bô !

…

…

…

…

…

Narcissia dit tout haut ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas avec le plus distingué des tacts :

- On n'est pas dans la merde !

Avant que quiconque puisse réagir, mini Severus s'était emparé de la baguette de Voldemort et il l'agita avec ravissement.

Un trait de lumière en sortit et alla frapper Lucius qui s'envola pour atterrir avec trois loopings et deux saltos arrière sur les genoux du seigneur des ténèbres. Il se mit aussitôt à baver avec ferveur sur les genoux de ce dernier.

Lorsque Voldemort le redéposa par terre, il ouvrit tout grand son gosier et poussa un long hurlement digne d'une alarme de pompier. Tom Jedusor regarda le charmant garçonnet prendre une couleur rouge brique de plus en plus inquiétante alors que de grosses larmes de crocodile coulaient sur ses petites joues potelées.

Il finit par le prendre par les pieds et le secoua fermement dans le but de le faire taire. La méthode n'ayant pas le résultat escompté, il le retourna et le tint à bout de bras à hauteur de son visage. Lucius se calma aussitôt et se mit à babiller en tendant ses petits bras dodus vers le terrifique chef des Mangemorts en clamant, l'air convaincu :

- Papa ! Papa !

Tom se résigna à reprendre l'abominable chose sur ses genoux.

Pendant ce temps là, Severus avait eut le temps d'offrir à Bellatrix Lestrange une magnifique coiffure rose bonbon avec de jolies frisettes.

On pouvait suivre le jeune Rogue à la trace grâce aux cadavres de hiboux qui jonchaient le sol par dizaines, sans oublier de refaire intégralement la décoration de la salle au moyen de gigantesques posters représentant le jeune Harry Potter et scandant des hymnes à sa gloire éternelle.

Il était présentement en train de faire un énorme noeud à la queue de Nagini.

Voldemort jeta un regard désespéré vers Narcissia Malefoy, hésitant entre se mettre en colère et pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

Il mit tout le monde dehors et demanda à ce que Drago soit conduit à l'infirmerie d'urgence. Le pauvre garçon n'avait pas supporté plus longtemps le spectacle et il était en pleine crise d'étouffement.

- Que vais-je bien faire de vous , soupira le seigneur des ténèbres.

Un énorme bruit remplit la salle alors qu'une odeur nauséabonde envahissait ses narines.

Il regarda Lucius qui lui sortit son plus beau sourire en papillonnant des yeux :

- Caca !

_A Suivre :_

_Chapitre Deux :Snif ! _


	2. Snif !

**_Fic écrite par Nochette et Olverius_**

**_ps: merci beaucoup pour toutes les reviews !_**

**Les Chroniques de Deux Bambins au Manoir Jedusor**

Chapitre Deux : Snif !

Dracula sortit ses crocs du cou de Mina Harker juste au moment ou Lord Voldemort passait en vitesse devant son tableau. Les deux personnages se regardèrent un bref instant avant de hausser les épaules et de retourner à leur occupation première et sanguine.

Pendant ce temps, le Lord ténébreux marchait à pas vif vers les cachots du manoir, le petit Severus, muselé comme il se doit depuis qu'il avait tenté d'éborgner Bellatrix Lestrange, le suivait, un air renfrogner sur le visage.

Lucius, changé et propre portait cette fois ci une petite salopette verte avec de petits dessins représentant le dark lord. Il s'accrochait avec conviction à la jambe droite de l'homme à la façon des koalas, un air extatique sur le visage.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en vue d'une vieille porte de bois défoncée, bébé Severus se précipita comme une fusée à l'intérieur de ce qu'il avait reconnu comme son laboratoire.

Voldemort arriva juste au moment ou le petit garçon tentait de faire rentrer dans ses narines un bezoard de taille impressionnante.

Tout en convainquant l'ancien maître des potions qu'il était un peu jeune pour un piercing de la narine, il chercha les traces d'une explosion qui expliquerait la transformation en bambin de ses plus sanguinaires serviteurs.

Il découvrit un bureau qui portait des traces d'explosions et il se pencha sur les restes de l'expérience ratée afin de découvrir ce qui avait raté. Sans avoir compris ce qui lui arrivait, il bascula en avant, fermement poussé par de petites mains d'enfants qu'il reconnu comme appartenant à Severus.

Il eut juste le temps de voir se rapprocher à grande vitesse un bocal d'yeux de strangulots avant de tomber le nez dedans avec un bruit spongieux. Il en ressortit péniblement et regarda leva les yeux vers le ciel.

- Pourquoi toujours moi ?

Il ôta l'œil qui s'était coincé dans sa narine gauche avec un petit plop et lorsqu'il reprit enfin ses esprits, il se tourna vers les deux garçonnets.

Lucius braillait comme un goret depuis que le dark lord s'était éloigné de plus de deux mètre. Insupporté par les vagissements sonores, Voldemort se dirigea vers l'insupportable pleurnicheur mais Severus agit le premier.

Il déboucha un flacon rempli de liquide violet et enfourna la mixture d'un geste autoritaire dans l'orifice buccal de Lucius. Un nuage de fumée grise dissimula le petit blond et lorsqu'il se dissipa, Voldemort découvrit avec horreur que la potion donnée par Severus Rogue était une potion de jouvence.

Devant lui, sur le bureau gazouillait un minuscule bébé de six mois. Les petites touffes de cheveux blonds platine ne laissaient aucuns doutes quand à l'identité du bébé.

Mini Severus tomba à la renverse, emporté par le rire, tandis que Voldemort se frappait la tête contre un mur. Et bientôt, les gazouillements firent places aux hurlements.

Voldemort accouru cette fois à temps, car Severus s'était emparé déjà d'une fiole noire avec écrit dessus « Mort Violente et Douloureuse précédée de Hurlements Divers ».

Le mini Lucius beuglant maintenant avec application, Voldy se pencha pour lui venir en aide et le berça dans ses bras osseux. C'est bien sûr que les « gouzi-gouzi » béats reprirent de plus belle.

Mais lorsque trop tard, le Seigneur des Ténèbre se demanda où était encore passé mini Severus, il se rendit compte que non seulement la charogne miniature avait disparue, mais que sa baguette aussi !

Il suivit alors les hurlements qui parcouraient le château et se retrouva bientôt dans ce qui fut autrefois son cimetière.

Dorénavant se trouvait devant lui une magnifique étendue d'herbe verte éclatante, ornée de nombreuses fleurs jaunes, bleues et roses. Les tombes qui surgissaient de terre là, il y a quelques minutes, étaient transformées en en sculpture en sucrerie, ainsi qu'en fontaine de chocolat.

Des petits elfes joyeux en costumes parcourait le champ, alors que des petits papillons voletaient çà et là en chantant gaiement la mélodie du bonheur.

Voldy ne fut pas au bout de ses peines, car au moment où il entra dans son ancien jardin, tout en enjambant le corps de Drago Malefoy, pleurant de rire à terre, il découvrit un énorme ballon gonflable représentant la tête de Harry Potter, qui lui souriait.

Il n'eut hélas , pas le temps de pleurer, car Nagini son serpent vint le trouver. En tout cas, une idée de ce que fut Nagini.

Car la tête du gros serpent disparaissait sous une épaisse perruque blonde avec des anglaises. Un joli nœud papillon rose ornait son cou et un énorme chapeau de paille chargé de fleur roses complétait le tout.

Lucius miniature gazouilla de joie en voyant des bulles de savon orange volées en l'air et s'écrasée sur la tête de Vous-savez-qui.

Au loin, on pouvait voir le mini Severus exulté tandis qu'il brandissait une baguette, faisant virevolter une demi-douzaine de Mangemorts qui exécutaient malgré eux des figures dans le ciel ressemblant étrangement à un éclair.

On ne sait ce qui se passa dans la tête de Voldemort à et instant mais on peut s'en douter. On peut tout aussi aisément comprendre qu'un même et seul mot sorti des bouches de Nagini et son maître :

- Snif !

_A Suivre : _

_Chapitre Trois : baby-sitting : Drago Malefoy_


	3. Babysitting: Drago Malefoy

**_Fic écrite par Noch et Olverius_**

**_ps: merci encore et toujours pour les reviews_**

**_pps: hips! où on trouve des idées pareilles? hips! on sait pas vraiment..._**

**Les Chroniques de Deux Bambins au Manoir Jedusor**

Chapitre Trois : baby-sitting : Drago Malefoy 

Voldemort réfléchissait intensément. Les deux mioches étaient pour l'instant maté. Severus était ligoté, muselé et pendu au plafond, la tête en bas et Lucius ronflait comme un bienheureux sur ses genoux.

Il avait découvert que plus les enfants rapetissaient, plus leurs cris étaient aigus et pour la préservations de ses tympans, il avait du se résoudre à ce sacrifice.

Ce dernier était d'autant plus intense qu'il venait encore de lui bousiller une robe en lui faisant ses besoins dessus. Il eut alors la révélation.

Ses Mangemorts allaient se rendrent utiles pour une fois. Il se dépêcha de faire venir Drago Malefoy.

Lorsque celui-ci entra, il ne put retenir une nouvelle crise de rire. Ce n'est qu'en voyant le visage habituellement blafard de son maître prendre une coloration violette qu'il réussi à se calmer même si certains hoquets le secouaient fréquemment.

Lord Voldemort essaya de parler avec une voix calme et posée, mais on sentait bien que ses nerfs de Seigneur des Ténèbres étaient fragiles et mis à mal.

- Bon, comme tu le vois, la situation devient de moins en moins maîtrisable.

Et comme pour appuyer ses dires, le jeune Severus tomba lourdement du plafond. Le mini Lucius s'agita dans son sommeil et prit la main de Voldemort comme nounours, Drago se remit à rire, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres ferma les yeux.

- Restons calmes…, soupira Voldy, pense à quelque chose de reposant… ah oui ! Potter se fait écarteler, hum, il souffre, ah ça calme… Bon ! Toi, dit-il en désignant Drago, puisque tu as l'air si malin, je vais te confier la garde des deux monstres…

- Moi , fit Drago, outré.

- Evidemment toi ! Lucius est quand même ton père que je sache !

Et tandis que le petit Rogue gesticulait par terre, Lucius ronronna à la manière des chats tout en mordant violemment les doigts de Vous-savez-qui.

- Hé ! Y me bouffe les doigts ! Alors, reprit Voldemort, tu auras la charge de t'en occuper, les nourrir, les sortir et les changer.

- Mais comment… ?

- Bien sûr on te fournira le nécessaire : muselière, cordes, lange, armure, morceau de viandes froide et à l'occasion une assurance-vie.

- Merci du cadeau…

- Plait-il ?

- Oh joie maître, que je suis content maître, je m'épanouit maître.

Alors que Voldemort tentait une avadakedavratisation par le regard, le jeune héritier Malefoy s'enfuit la queue entre les jambes sans demander son reste, suivit par lesdeux garçons soumis au sortilège Wingardium Leviosa.

Il regagna ses appartements escortés par les hurlements du mini Lucius. Il arriva enfin chez lui après avoir avertit tout le manoir de la présence d'un bébé braillard dans ses murs.

Il posa son père sur l'épaisse moquette verte de sa chambre et détacha son professeur de potions puis il retourna s'asseoir à son bureau pour terminer de rédiger une lettre à l'attention de Blaise Zabini.

Au moment où il tendait sa plume vers l'encrier pour le remplir, ce dernier lui atterrit dans les cheveux. Pestant, il se précipita à la salle de bain pour nettoyer les dégâts. Une fois ses cheveux propres, il tendit la main pour attraper son pot de gel extra puissant et lorsqu'il ne rencontra que du vide, il eut un instant de stress intense.

Il se précipita dans sa chambre et découvrit un spectacle étonnant. Sevy barbouillait consciencieusement le petit crâne de bébé Lucius de gel et son père arborait fièrement une magnifique crête de punk.

Drago du se résoudre à leur faire prendre un bain. Il remplit la baignoire à ras bord et lança un accio sur les deux monstres. Il jeta Severus dedans tout habiller et déshabilla son père avant de le poser délicatement dans l'eau. Mini Lucius coula aussitôt à pic et se mit à faire des bulles au fond de la baignoire d'un air réjoui.

Drago le regarda faire avec soulagement. Ce n'était pas si compliquer de s'occuper de deux gosses. Avant de réaliser que Lucius ne jouait plus mais hurlait au fond de la baignoire, le visage tout bleu.

Il plongea pour récupérer son Schtroumf de père et en profita pour empêcher Rogue de mélanger tous les savons de la salle de bains.

- Noooon, pitiiiiiiééé, pas mon « Charmed n°5 » !

Il sortit du bain en tenant Lucius la tête en bas et mini Severus par l'oreille droite. Il balança les deux gosses sur un épais drap de bain dressé par terre. Mini Lucius roula sur lui-même en riant, suivit de Severus.

Il tenta de leur mettre à chacun un lange. Severus s'étant déjà tirer tout nue courant et hurlant dans les couloir, et Lucius se mettant une couche sur la tête et riant aux larmes.

Soudain, dans le couloir se firent entendre de lourds pas suivit d'un grand « paf ! ». Narcisisia Malefoy se dirigeait vers la salle de bain, tenant à bout de bras mini Severus qui s'acharnait à donner des coups de pieds un peu partout.

Drago termina d'envelopper bébé Lucius dans trois couches et l'attacha avec sept épingles de sûreté. Et se jeta désespérément dans les bras de sa mère qui arrivait. Il sanglotait pitoyablement, marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles.

Dans ses bras applaudissait et riait le mini Lucius. Rogue tomba des bras de Narcissia et roula par terre. Celle-ci le pétrifia d'un sort et prit Lucius dans ses bras.

- Bon, soupira-t-elle. Dans ma trop grande mansuétude, je vais m'en occuper le temps nécessaire, s'il le faut vraiment.

Drago prit à peine le temps de la remercier, lui lança le paquet plein de langes, combinaisons et autres muselières et couru en hurlant sa joie.

Narcissia baissa les yeux vers son mini mari. Lucius lui rota à la figure, sourit et lâcha un autre bruit nauséabond.

_A Suivre : _

_Chapitre Quatre : baby-sitting : Narcissia Malefoy_


	4. Babysitting: Narcissia Malefoy

**Chapitre Quatre: baby-sitting: Narcissia Malefoy**

Dans l'atmosphère humide d'une douche chaude, seul le bruit de l'eau se faisait

entendre, et rien ne laissait prévoir le désastre. Une silhouette se savonnait

sous le jet tiède de l'eau courante et un voile de plastique transparent la masquait presque entièrement.

Grâce à la lueur chaude des chandelles, une grande ombre menaçante fut soudain projetée sur le rideau de douche. Ce contour sombre se déplaçait lentement, vouté dans une position inquiétante, et tenait un objet pointu dans la main. Au moment ou le bras tenant le couteau se leva en l'air près à s'abattre sur sa victime, la silhouette de la douche hurla de surprise et ouvrit le rideau pour apercevoir son agresseur.

Mini Severus se tenait devant elle, dans son habituelle combinaison noire. Il avait dans sa petite main potelée un coupe-papier en argent très précieux qui appartenait à Lucius. Lorsque les yeux de Narcissia se posèrent sur lu, il se hâta de cacher son arme redoutable derrière son dos et de lui faire son plus grand sourire, sous forme de rictus.

Narcissia prit un ton pédagogue et expliqua posément à Severus combien c'était mal de voler les affaires qui ne lui appartenaient pas et qu'il ne fallait pas jouer avec les couteaux. L'abominable maître des potions lui fit son plus magnifique sourire et rassurée, elle retourna à ses occupations premières.

A peine avait-elle le dos tourné que mini-Rogue s'enfuit en courant dans le château en poussant des hurlements motivés dignes d'un chef sioux sur le pied de guerre.

La mère de Drago sorti de la douche, s'habilla et alors quelle se dirigeait vers sa chambre, un cri horrible parcourut le manoir.

Elle se précipita dans les escaliers sans faire attention à mini Severus qui tentait de mettre le feu aux rideaux et arriva dans le couloir qui menait la salle du trône. La porte de la pièce était fermée et son mari était présentement agrippé fermement à l'imposante clinche d'argent, cherchant frénétiquement à l'ouvrir de ses petits doigts. Tout cela accompagné de hurlements rageurs cela va de soi.

Dans la pièce se trouvait d'ailleurs Seigneur Voldy dans une très importante réunion de mangemorts et tous se demandaient quelle attitude prendre par rapport aux braillements suraigus du bambin et aux affiches de Harry Potter géantes se trouvant dans la salle et que l'on avait pu décoller, scandant maintenant des chansons paillardes à l'encontre de Voldemort.

Narcissia se précipita sur bébé Lucy et essaya de l'arracher à la lourde clinche en ignorant ses coups de pieds vengeurs et ses coups de dents aiguisés.

Lord Voldemort se tenant les tempes d'un air affligé sortit en trombe de la salle en hurlant :

- QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CE MERDIER !

- Aga , gazouilla Lucius en tapant des mains.

Voldemort écarquilla les yeux et rentra à toute allure dans la pièce en claquant

violemment la porte et en lâchant un cri de détresse.

Le petit Lucius repartit dans une très grande colère rouge et se remit brailler.

Narcissia tenta de le calmer en le secouant dans tous les sens, hésitant à le frapper contre un mur.

- Lucius , gronda-t-elle. Tu n'as pas honte ?

- Na , maugréa la bête en faisant une mine boudeuse et en croisant les bras.

- Tu devrais prendre exemple sur Severus ! Lui au moins il s'est calmé !

Et comme pour l'appuyer un grand Youpie se fit entendre et quelques secondes plus tard, elle vit Severus passer par la fenêtre. Il s'essayait apparemment au parachutisme au grand damne de Nagini, enroulée dans les couches de Lucius, dont le petit maître des potions tenait fermement la queue.

En se précipitant pour ouvrir et regarder par la fenêtre, Narcissia vit chibi Severus s'écraser lourdement sur l'herbe humide.

Il se releva, ramasser comme il put son parachute rudimentaire qui tentait de se faire sournoisement la malle et remonta les marches d'un air ravi en titubant.

- Encore ! Encore , chantait-il en choisissant cette fois-ci une tour trois fois plus haute que la première dont il tait tombé.

Narcissia soupira et remonta les escaliers dans l'espoir de retrouver Rogue et de faire taire le mini mégaphone quelle avait dans les bras et qui repassait en boucle un concerto en fa majeur pour corne de brume et cor de chasse.

Arrive la tour elle intercepta le missile Severus d'un coup de baguette.

Celui-ci arrivant à feinter, elle lui lança un morceau de steak saignant qu'il attrapa toutes dents dehors et en sifflant une sorte de ronronnement satisfait de félin et le fit léviter dans une chambre spécialement aménagée pour les deux bambins

Elle jeta Severus dans sa cage magiquement électrifiée et jeta un sort de silence

Lucius. Celui-ci devenant prenant une splendide teinte mauve, elle décida de subir quelques secondes de plus ses cris qui se muaient en chants de désespoir.

Elle ouvrit l'armoire cadenassé à pharmacie magique que mini Severus avait maintes fois force dans le but d'empoisonner Lucius, et prit une demi douzaine de flacons de somnifère puissant.

Elle en fit ingurgiter cinq à Severus par une trappe de la cage destinée à passer la nourriture, les boissons et le cas échéant, le fusil de chasse destiné à l'injection de calmant pour rhinocéros enragés. C'était presque l'unique chose faisant encore effet sur Severus et Lucius.

Elle fit boire de force le dernier à Lucius avant que les hurlements suraigus de celui-ci ne brisent le flacon de cristal. Il s'endormit dans la seconde comme une masse et se mit baver d'extase tout en faisant voler des bulles de salive.

Elle remarqua alors que mini Sevy n'était pas du tout en train de dormir mais il était dans un état de concentration extrême. Elle pensait qu'il résistait à la potion de sommeil et ne s'attendait vraiment pas à se qui se passa ensuite.

Il prit son élan et se tapa violemment la tête contre les barreaux de sa cage. Il en fut électrocuté. Il se releva et les cheveux en pétard parcourus d'éclairs bleus il se mit rire et recommença plus fort jusqu'à atteindre enfin le sommeil de l'évanouissement.

Alors quelle était sure que les deux monstres étaient endormis, attachés et muselés, elle descendit enfin la salle du trône où la réunion se poursuivait.

Elle entra discrètement dans la pièce mas les autres mangemorts la remarquèrent

tout de suite et tous ou presque enlevèrent leur couvre-chef et baissèrent la tête

en murmurant des mots comme, « pauvre fille, elle n'avait rien fait pour mériter

cela » , « quel grand malheur » , ou encore « sincère condoléance, soyez forte ! . »

Elle n'y fit pas attention et se mit à sa place tandis que Voldemort réclamait le

silence.

- Je disais donc, dit-il, qu'il nous faut élaborer un plan. Chers amis, l'heure est

tardive et grave…

C'est alors que les hauts posters Potter se mirent un chant grégorien des plus

charmants :

_« Voldy, si tu savais, tu plan où on s'le met ! » _

Drago Malefoy fut nouveau prit dune crise de rire et sorti subitement de la

pièce pour se calmer. Le manoir fut rythmé d'un énorme éclat d'hilarité.

Et, alors que le personnage du poster montrait une partie lunaire et censure de

son anatomie, le Seigneur des Ténèbres reprit.

- Donc l'heure est grave. L'accomplissement de la prophétie est imminent.

L'affrontement avec l'Ordre du Phénix approche. Nous devons une fois pour toute

vaincre Celui qui a survécu.

_« Poil au c… » _

- ET DONC, hurla Voldemort pour couvrir les voix des posters. Il nous faut un

plan infaillible.

_« Voldy ! Voldy ! Ton plan d'merde il est pourri ! »_

- Ça suffit maintenant ! Arrête !

_« Poil la q… » _

- Stop ! Suffit ! Assez ! J'en peux plus , s'effondra Voldemort.

Il commença sangloter en se cachant le visage de ses mains osseuses.

- C'est trop , pleurait-il. D'abord les deux gosses ! Et puis Potter et encore

ces machins l ! Je craque ! Vous comprenez a ? Jai trop de pression, je

travaille trop ! Et en plus mon psy est mort !

- Le sixième en une semaine, murmura Crabbe Goyle.

Les mangemorts se regardaient, médusés et impuissants pendant que leur Seigneur

courait en poussant des petits cris de pleur vers la porte de sortie.

- J'en ai marre , lâcha-t-il en fermant la porte.

Il s'appuya contre la porte et laissa allez son gros chagrin sans pudeur.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, c'était pour tomber sur une petite tignasse blonde

accompagne de deux petits yeux bleus qui le fixaient.

Mini Lucius riait et le regardait en tendant maladroitement les bras. Derrière

lui se tenait un Severus tout pâle, les cheveux en l'air toujours électriques et

son visage agit de tics nerveux.

Narcissia arriva et poussa une exclamation de surprise. Entre temps Voldemort

avait prit Lucius dans ses bras et celui-ci lui avait régurgité dessus.

Ce fut un Seigneur des Ténèbres dégoulinant dune substance verdâtre et au bord de la

crise de nerf qui décida :

- Bon, apparemment tu n'es pas capable de tenir ces monstruosités, il serait

préférable que quelqu'un sen occupe tu ne crois pas ?

- Non , protesta Narcissia outre, c'est mon mari, je me dois de men occuper,

quoi qu'il arrive !

Un bruit dune finesse remarquable suivit dune odeur faire pâlir une vache folle

flottèrent dans l'air. Lucius regarda Narcissia tout sourire.

- Nia !

- Bon daccord ! Je vous le laisse , dit Narcissia en lançant Lucius à Voldemort.

- Je vais tenter de les amadouer moi, j'ai des nerfs d'acier ! N'oublions pas que

je suis le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Mini Severus se jeta alors par la fenêtre d'un air ravi avec la baguette qu'il

avait subtilise plus tôt. De dehors, on entendit un bruit sec suivit d'un rire.

Voldemort et Narcissia se regardèrent, terrorisés, et ce moment, Bellatrix

Lestrange arriva hors d'haleine leur niveau.

- Vite , paniquait-elle, cette chose aux cheveux gras qui n'arrête de sauter

vient de mettre le feu l'aile droite du manoir !

La mère Malefoy parti en trombe heureuse de se débarrasser des bambins et

rejoignit l'aile atteinte des flammes.

Voldemort regarda Lucius qu'il avait maintenant. Celui-ci lui fit de grands yeux

bleus pleins de tendresse.

- Tiens , dit Voldemort en tendant Lucius Bellatrix. Tu t'en occuperas, ainsi

que l'autre !

- Quoi ? Mais…

- Chacun sa merde ! Bonne chance et adieu ! On érigera un monument ta mémoire !

Et il couru comme il put dans sa grande cape noire pour s'étaler de tout son long

comme un idiot trois mètre plus loin. Lucius pleura rageusement et Voldy s'éclipsa

en marmonnant.

- Mais qu'est-ce je vais pouvoir faire de vous , s'interrogea Bellatrix.

A ce moment, un mangemort en feu courra dans le couloir et hurla :

- On va tous mourir !

Mini Severus le suivait en se tordant de rire et tenait la main une torche

enflammée.

_A suivre :_

_Chapitre Cinq : baby-sitting : Bellatrix Lestrange_


	5. Babysitting: Bellatrix Lestrange

_Les auteurs sont désolés (enfin, on croit…) de ce fâcheux retard (d'à peine quelques mois !) pour la publication de la suite des aventures des petits monstres baveux._

_Et donc, on vous l'avais pas promis, mais le voilà quand même (na !, d'abord !), ce chapitre ! (et bah même qu'après y'aura des spéciaux « fêtes »)_

_p.s.: joyeuses fêtes et merci beaucoup tout plein pour les reviews!_

**Les Chroniques de Deux Bambins au Manoir Jedusor**

Chapitre 5 : baby-sitting : Bellatrix Lestrange

Par delà les ruine fumante d'un manoir à demi calciné…

L'atmosphère était électrique, le vent froid et mordant… Des silhouettes noires tentaient par la magie de reconstruire la demeure. Le tonnerre se faisait menaçant.

Au loin, les vaches meuglaient, les moutons bêlaient avec affolement. Un éclair grilla une brebis.

Un arc de lumière tomba sur la tour du manoir. Des hurlements glacials se rapprochant du rire se firent terriblement entendre.

A l'intérieur de cette tour se trouvait une vaste salle où une ombre était projetée par la lueur blanche de la foudre.

Une petite ombre levant ses doigts crochus et boudinés vers le ciel tout en se tordant d'un rire malfaisant.

- En vie !, scandait mini Severus. En vie !

Face au mini savant fou se trouvait une table munie de sangles, retenant une longue silhouette féminine. Bellatrix Lestrange se tenait là allongée et ses cheveux prenaient diverses formes avant de s'embrasser.

Au côté de Rogue miniature se trouvait une plus petite ombre, blonde et bavant, et applaudissant le spectacle.

- Ooooooooooooooooohhh, firent les deux bambins tandis que Bellatrix effectuait malgré elle des figures électriques.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, ajouta Lucius.

- 'a belle bleue !, s'écria avec joie Severus.

- AAAAAARRRRGGGGG !, rajouta Lestrange.

Et ainsi de suite jusqu'à une belle trouée du soleil au travers des nuages gris, annonçant la fin de ce feu d'artifesse…. euh fice.

Les deux monstres modèle réduit s'arrêtèrent de rire aussi subitement que Bellatrix s'étala de son lourd long. Severus tira sur la manette qui actionnait le mécanisme mais rien ne se produit. Lucius tenta de l'aider en se cramponnant à l'outil, en vain.

- A pu', soupira Severus, visiblement déçu.

Puis ses yeux brillèrent d'une lueur aussi verte qu'inquiétante. Il se jeta sur la baguette de leur baby-sitter gisant tout près.

- Feu ?, demanda-t-il à Lucius.

Celui-ci fit une petite moue de râleur et plus ou moins assit, il hocha vigoureusement et négativement la tête. Evidemment faire brûler des gens à la longue, ça lasse…

Severus regarda l'objet magique et incrédule se gratta ses cheveux graisseux et se mit à réfléchir. Ou en tout cas, il en donnait l'impression.

- Trouvé !, s'exclama-t-il. ' va faire surprise papy pa bô !

- Hiiiiii !, gazouilla mini Lucius.

Alors, pour faire léviter Lucius, Severus tenta la meilleur manière magique : il lui frappa vigoureusement la tête avec la baguette magique.

Ainsi, Lucius prit différentes et jolies couleurs, en passant par le rose bonbon, puis il se transforma en plusieurs objets ou animaux. Nous pûmes voir alors le mini bureau Malefoy, le bonzaï Malefoy et évidemment, un classique : la mini fouine Malefoy.

Enfin, le petit Lucius revint. Toujours petit, toujours baveux, toujours brailleur. Après avoir renoncer de balancer Lucius par la fenêtre pour qu'il arrive plus vite en bas, Severus décida de l'envelopper dans un filet vert, écailleux et sifflant qui traînait par là et ils dévalèrent les marches des escaliers qui menaient à la salle du trône.

Il est normal bien sûr, vu leurs âges qu'ils se trouvèrent alors devant les toilettes pour dames, mais remarquez en soit que c'est déjà un début.

Après plusieurs balades à travers le manoir, ils tombèrent finalement sur la lourdes porte en chêne de la pièce du conseil de Voldemort. Verrouillée. Ornée aussi de jolis dessins montrant deux bébé barrés de plusieurs croix rouges.

Severus se lança dans l'épineuse tâche d'ouvrir lui-même la porte, en vain. Tout ce qu'il réussit c'est d'avoir fait poussé une race nouvelle de jasmin mauve, jaune et rouge prenant vaguement l'apparence d'un phénix.

Déçu et découragés, ils durent abandonner et Severus s'enfuit vers d'autres calamités tandis que Bellatrix, pratiquement chauve et les yeux exorbités, essayait d'arracher Lucius à la clinche de la porte de la salle du trône.

Elle lui mit un collier à clous autour du cou et l'attacha fermement à une laisse en cuire renforcé et le traîna dans le couloir pour le mener à la salle à manger ou elle le boucla à un siège semblable à celui dans lequel on emprisonnait les mangemorts capturés.

Elle essaya de donner le biberon au petit blondinet qui croisa les bras tout en fermant la bouche. Elle ne se laissa pas démonter, et enfourna la tétine dans la bouche de la monstruosité miniature et l'obligea à tout ingurgité, sans se soucier de la très belle couleur verte que prenait le bambin.

Il fini enfin son repas et précautionneusement, Bellatrix prit un manche en métal à pince et sorti le bébé de là. Avec une main à rallonge en bois, elle tapa dans le dos du petit qui se mit à s'exprimer gaiement par un bruit délicat qui fit exploser les vitres de la pièce.

Elle le laissa choir sur un pouf qu'elle venait de faire apparaître, le laissa s'endormir et le prit dans les bras pour enfin le mettre au lit.

Elle traversa le couloir avec son colis, sans prêter vraiment attention aux mangemorts qui couraient et hurlaient quelque chose comme : « Au secours ! Il a lâché un dragon dans le manoir ! »

D'ailleurs, si elle avait daigné jeter un coup d'œil par les grandes fenêtre du couloir, elle aurait vu une colline en feu, des villageois en feu et un grand lézard avec des ailes surmonté d'une petite chose avec un nez crochu et un sourire sardonique.

Elle lança le petit Lucius dans sa toute nouvelle cage capitonnée, s'assit et soupira très longuement. Elle se rendit dans la salle de bain afin de se refaire des cheveux.

Alors qu'elle descendait les marches de l'escalier menant à sa destination, une petite et malfaisante ombre s'infiltra dans la chambre de Lucius et le libéra de sa cage.

Toujours endormi, le mini Malefoy roula jusqu'à là sortie et gazouilla. Severus le réveilla et avec son éternel filet sifflant et apparemment en vie, le transporta dans son ancien labo dans les sous-sols.

Ils passèrent devant la salle de bain entrouverte où ils virent Bellatrix, ou une idée de Belatrix sous environ deux mètres vingt de cheveux.

- « _Highway to Hell »_ !, murmura avec philosophie Severus en trouvant la réponse de ce à quoi leur nouvelle tutrice faisait penser.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent au labo dévasté de Severus. Ce dernier déposa Lucius qui se mit a jouer avec diverses fioles, et il alla dans se qui fut sa réserve d'ingrédients.

Il revint avec quelques petits pots contenant différentes sortes d'herbes et d'épice, et entreprit de les mettre sur un morceau de papier qu'il roula.

Il en roula un plus petit pour Lucius et avec sa baguette il mit le feu au rouleau d'herbe.

Tous deux s'écroulèrent en poussa de grands :

- Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa….

Des mangemorts ainsi que Bellatrix Lestrange arrivèrent en trombe dans la petite pièce sombre. Ils trouvèrent Lucius se roulant sur lui-même en poussant de petits cris aigus, et Severus sauta d'une armoire à une autre en se servant de Nagini comme liane. Il hurlait rêveusement :

- Voooooole ! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaa…

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait encore?, dit Bellatrix.

- Hum… Je crois qu'ils… qu'ils fument des joins…, suggéra Drago.

- Bon, soupira Bellatrix. Les enfants, qu'est-ce que vous fumez ?

Lucius resta dans son petit trip et Severus tomba sur son ancien bureau, renversant une potion sur Drago, qui attrapa des oreilles pointues et des cheveux roux, et ne pu s'empêcher d'exécuter les pas d'une danse irlandaise.

- A mon avis, dit Pansy Parkinson, ce doit être une drogue sorcière très forte.

Bellatrix prit Severus dans les bras et le secoua dans tous les sens en hurlant alors que le bambin riait de plus en plus fort avant de lui vomir dessus.

- Euh, dite…, interpella Narcissia, je crois savoir ce qu'ils ont pris…

Elle tenait dans sa main un petit pot sur lequel étaient inscrit d'une longue et nerveuse écriture :

« Cannelle »

- Je pense donc que nous allons devoir encore changer de tuteur…, conclu Voldemort arrivé tout juste. Toi !, interpella-t-il en désignant Pansy Parkinson.

- Mais euh… pourquoi ? J'ai rien fais !

- Justement, maintenant, tu vas servir les ténèbres et c'est ta joie.

- Oui maître, oh maître, je me réjouis, c'est génial maître, chouette !, youpi, oserais-je ajouter.

- Bien, alors bonne chance. Tous aux abris !

_A Suivre :_

_Chapitre Six : baby-sitting : Pansy Parkinson_

_A re-suivre : Chapitre Sept : C'est Nowelllll !!!_

_A re-re-suivre : Chapitre Huit : BAAAANNNAAANNIIEEERRRR !!!! _


	6. Babysitting: Pansy Parkinson

**Les Chroniques de Deux Bambins au Manoir Jedusor**

Chapitre Six : baby-sitting : Pansy Parkinson

Sous la lueur blanchâtre d'un réverbère de rue…

Une silhouette portant un grand imper noir ainsi qu'un couvre-chef de même couleur se tenait là, mallette à la main, au pied d'une grande colline menaçante d'où provenait différents braillements suggérant à l'égorgement d'une centaine de gorets.

Cette ombre mystérieuse gravit le chemin boueux pour arriver à des vestiges de ce que fut un manoir autrefois, en de temps anciens… c'est-à-dire ici à peu près quelques jours…

Il frappa à la porte du manoir qui s'ouvrit d'elle-même. Il entra pour déboucher sur un grand hall au pied de plusieurs escaliers.

Devant lui se tenaient de sombres personnages masqués. Une sorte d'homme-serpent géant vint à sa rencontre.

- Bonsoir, je suis Lord Voldemort.

- Euh bonsoir je suis le prêtre que vous avez fait demander pour…

Une longue plainte suraiguë se fit entendre d'une pièce à l'étage.

- Comment va la victime ?, demanda le prêtre.

- Eh bien, c'est horrible… Ils sont deux et ils tiennent une de nos euh amies en otage… L'un d'eux dit des choses bizarres avec une voix grave et l'autre vomit partout et tout le temps…

Le prêtre s'épongea le front.

- Bien… Je vais voir ce que je peux faire…

Le prêtre monta lentement les marches grinçantes d'un grand escalier sombre. Il arriva à un long couloir et prit la direction de la porte d'où provenaient les hurlements.

Il arriva soudain dans une chambre sombre où il semblait qu'un orage très violent s'abattait.

Deux bambins sautaient sur un lit défoncé d'où ressortaient les ressorts. L'un d'eux, le plus noiraud et le plus âgé se tapait la tête contre les murs où tombait du lit pour ensuite pousser de petits rires et remettre ça.

L'autre, un petit blondinet baveux, vomissait une matière particulièrement ragoûtante et prenant toutes sortes de teintes et d'aspects.

Sur le lit se trouvait une ombre attachée par des lanières au sommier. Les petits monstres rebondissaient notamment dessus.

Le prêtre, paniqué, sorti vite fait de la pièce et s'adossa à la porte extérieure. Il murmura diverses incantations et fit plusieurs signes de croix.

Il entra alors de nouveau et en trombe dans la sombre salle. Il brandissait un énorme crucifix en or, et hurlait des choses à l'intention des deux bébés chahuteurs.

- Va au dodo sale tignasse ! Sors, démon ou sois maudit !

Un paquet de langes sales atterrit à la face du prêtre. Il resta un instant figé, la croix à la main, le visage pétrit de matière brunâtre et se mit à longuement soupirer tout en se demandant si ce ne fut pas une erreur de refuser ce poste de kamikaze en Asie.

Les deux minis mangemorts reprirent leurs sauts et l'ombre sur le lit servant de château gonflable se mit à gémir.

Pansy Parkinson, car c'était elle la silhouette sur le matelas (naaaan? sans déconner?) leva sorti sa tête des draps. Elle donnait d'ailleurs un spectacle plutôt particulier et intéressant pour ceux qui se passionnent pour les chauves-souris enragées.

Ses cheveux bruns étaient tirés en arrière comme un canon lui avait tiré à vide dessus, ou comme si un très grand dinosaure lui avait montré sa gazeuse reconnaissance.

Ensuite, de la bave lui coulait des lèvres, ainsi que des petites bulles que mini Lucius s'amusait à percer lorsqu'elles s'envolaient.

Ses yeux étaient exorbités, s'agitaient dans tous les sens et étaient injectés de sang. Des cernes lui garnissaient le dessous des yeux et elle était en larmes.

Le prêtre contourna le lit et se mit à marmonner des prières, plutôt alarmante car se rapprochant plus des derniers sacrements que des prières de libération des démons.

Severus sauta au visage du prêtre et parti dans de joyeux éclat de rires tandis que le prêtre tentait de se taper la tête contre le mur pour se débarrasser du mini maître des potions.

Enfin, le petit brun tomba et le prêtre lui jeta trois litre d'eau bénite à la figure tout en brandissant un nouveau crucifix, en pain d'épice cette fois-ci.

- Sors de ce corps, fils du démon ! Libère cette petite tête graisseuse et ingrate de tes tourments et autres vices !

Severus se mit à applaudir alors que Lucius entreprit de manger le crucifix.

- Aga !!, lança Severus.

- Oh Seigneur, c'est pire que ce que je pensais…

Et il sorti précipitamment de la chambre. Un fois dehors, il se laissa tomber à terre, s'épongea le front et joignit ses mains tout en marmonnant diverses choses inintelligibles.

Lord Voldemort s'approcha.

- C'est une horreur !, s'exclama le prêtre. Jamais je ne pourrais en venir à bout ! Ils sont tous possédés ! Et cette bave, ces bulles maléfiques, c'est…

- Les bulles ?! Ah ! Ça c'est juste les paquets de savons qu'ils lui ont fait avaler !

Le prêtre se signa de nombreuses fois.

- Euh… dites ! C'est pas normal, ça ! Ce qu'ils leurs faut à ces gamins, c'est des parents… Je ne sais pas moi ! Faites-les consulter un psy !

- Ou un bourreau !, marmonna Drago Malefoy qui passait par là.

- Hein ?, s'interloqua la vieux prêtre.

- Non, rien, ne l'écoutez pas !, dit Voldy. Donc, un psy, vous dites… Qu'est-ce ? Une nouvelle drôlerie moldue ?

- Moldue ? J'ignore ce nom, mais un psy, c'est une sorte de vendeur de canapé, en plus bavard…

- Oh, je vois, fit Voldemort. Bien je pense…

- Sans déconner ?!, s'exclama Drago qui repassait par là. Moi aussi ça m'ait déjà arrivé ! Ça fait bizarre, hein ?

On ne sait pas bien ce qui arriva alors, mais ce qui restait de manoir fut parcouru de divers (et pour le moins mélodieux) hurlements qui composent ce que nous pourrions nommer un concerto d'écorché vif fouetté à de multiples reprises en mi bémol.

- Donc !, reprit Voldy. Ne faites pas attention à la masse sanguinolente qui gémit à terre, mon père, et écoutez-moi. Je pense que nous n'avons plus besoin de vous, merci !

- Ah, dit le prêtre soulagé, bien, fort bien. Je m'en vais donc, bonne chance !

Le prêtre amorça un pas en direction de l'escalier, mais fut reprit par Voldemort qui le stoppa subitement.

- Oui ? Vous voulez encore quelque chose ?, demanda le prêtre.

- Ne partez pas si vite ! Pour vous remercier, je vous garde en dîner…

- A dîner, vous voulez dire ?

- Non, non, siffla Voldy en assommant le prêtre, en dîner…

Macnair qui passait par là, lui aussi, s'arrêta et fixa le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

- Ah ben ça, c'est malin !, dit-il. Et qu'est-ce qu'on va en faire de ce machin ?

- On le balance aux gosses !, répondit Voldemort. Ça devrait les calmer quelques minutes.

Et, joignant le geste à la parole, il prit le prêtre ahuri par le col, ouvrit la porte de la chambre des possédés, et le jeta.

Nous passerons d'ailleurs sur les divers hurlements, plaintes et « au secours ! ils me bouffent la main ! », qui en résultèrent.

- Bon, soupira Voldy, ça, c'est fait ! Maintenant il faut sortir l'autre de là, et trouver un psy…

- Un quoi ?, interrogea Macnair.

- Rien, laisse tomber… Sinon… tu peux me dire ce que tu fous ici ?!

- Ah oui ! Justement, mon maître, je vous cherchais ! Je vous rappelle que demain, c'est Noël… !

- C'est qui ?

- Et bien… Noël ! Vous savez… la fête avec les sapins, les cadeaux, les bûches et les boules de Noël !

- Les boules de qui ?? Qu'est-ce donc encore que ces bêtises ?!

- Une fête, je viens de vous le dire ! Et comme c'est une fête que les enfants adorent, je pensais que…

- Que quoi ?!

- Qu'on devrait organiser quelque chose pour les deux petits !

- Il est hors de question qu'on organise de telles insanités ! Rogue et Malefoy sont des mangemorts, que diable !, pas des lutins débiles !

C'est ce moment précis que Severus choisit pour passer à travers la porte, ainsi que devant Voldy, telle une fusée, tout en criant de joie.

Mini Lucius mis peu de temps à le suivre, en rampant, pour finir se coller à Voldemort.

Enfin, le prêtre, à moitié mort, sorti de la pièce en sanglotant, pissant quelques litres de sang çà et là. Severus revint et c'est avec un grand sourire qu'il vint se mettre joyeusement à sauter à pieds joins sur le ventre du curé, qui se transforma en un remarquable geyser rouge.

Lucius, d'ailleurs, applaudit le plus fort qu'il pu de ses mains potelées.

- Euh… Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maître ?, demanda Macnair.

- Où… Où a-t-on caché la guillotine ?

- C'est-à-dire… Rogue l'a fait flamber avec l'autre partie du manoir… Pourquoi ?

- Pour rien ! Tant pis, faudra bien les garder…

- Et… pour Noël ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Car si on veut le faire, il nous faudra des sapins, des cerfs, un père Noël, un traîneau, des cadeaux, des bûches…

- Hum…, fit Voldemort. Et, avons-nous ne serait-ce qu'un seul de ces détails ?

- Pour les cerfs et le père Noël, ça va être dur à trouver, mais pour le reste, ça ira…

- Hum, hum… Ouais… Macnair… est-ce que… tu sais imiter le cerf ?

_A SUIVRE :_

_Chapitre Sept : C'est Nowelllll !!!_

_Ps : les auteurs (en même temps, pour les chapitres cinq et six, j'étais tout seul, snif, mais on sera deux pour tous les autres chapitres !) vous remercie tous (et pardon si on en oublie !) pour vos reviews ! _

_D'ailleurs, les auteurs cherchent d'éventuels traducteurs pour cette fic, dans n'importe quelles langues… Donc si vous êtes intéressés, n'hésitez pas à nous contacter !_


	7. C'est Nowelllll !

_Surprise ! Bah oui, c'est pas parce que ça fait des plombes qu'on a plus rien publié, que ça voulait dire que c'était fini pour autant ! _

**Les Chroniques de Deux Bambins au Manoir Jedusor **

Chapitre Sept : C'est Nowelllll__ ! (Now Hell…)

Dans un paysage où la neige poudroyante recouvrait telle une couverture de sucre blanc les monts et collines alentour…

- Non ! Il n'en est pas question !

- Mais, Grand Seigneur…

- J'ai dis non !

- Mais…

- Pas de mais ! Plus de mais ! Cette conversation n'a plus lieu d'être !

- J'entends bien, Votre Terrifiante Seigneurie, cependant… Il faut bien que quelqu'un s'y colle… et tout le monde fait déjà quelque chose… Alors, euh… En plus, comme c'est vous le boss, ben…

- Ah non ! Non ! Non ! Et non ! Je ne ferai pas le petit papa Noël !

- Certes, mais…

- Suffit !

- Mais…

- Assez !

Un éclair vert illumina cette partie de la sortie du manoir débouchant sur le jardin, et le pauvre mangemort gisait comme une pauvre et minable masse sur la terre gelée.

- Bon !, s'exclama le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Voilà une chose de réglée…

- Sire !, cria un partisan du mal au loin.

- Quoi, encore ?

- Oh, non, c'est pas vrai !, dit le mangemort en observant avec dégoût le corps au sol. Maintenant, il nous manque un elfe !

- Et alors ?! Tu n'avais donc rien à me dire ?

- Ah oui ! Euh… Si vous vouliez bien venir nous éclairer de vos effrayantes lumières de génie, car un litige a éclaté entre un cerf et un farfadet…

- Hein ?

- Venez !

Et les deux mages noirs s'engagèrent dans l'allée qui menait au cimetière. De jolie boules en verre lumineuses se tenaient dans les airs et prenaient un malin plaisir à s'abattre sur les grosses têtes de Crabbe et Goyle, dont les bleus faisait de magnifiques contrastes avec leur nez rougi et la neige blanche.

- On peut savoir ce qu'il se passe ?, fit le seigneur d'un air fatigué.

- C'est là, sire…

Dit le mangemort en montrant au fond du cimetière, à droite à côté de la tombe représentant un homme empalé, les deux créatures qui se hurlaient dessus.

- T'as profité de ma petite taille pour me marcher dessus !

- C'est pas vrai d'abord !

- Mais où suis-je tombé ?, s'inquiéta Voldemort devant ce spectacle affligeant.

- Si, c'est vrai !

- Non !

- Si !

- C'est à cause du machin qui se trouve sur mon dos ! Il m'a poussé !

- C'est pas une excuse ! T'as qu'à faire comme moi et lui mettre une laisse !

Il montra alors la corde argentée qu'il tenait dans ses mains et qui se raccordait à une sorte de petit monstre joufflu et tout rose derrière lui : Lucius qui tentait de se suicidé en s'enfonçant la tête dans la neige.

- J'ai déjà essayé, rétorqua le mangemort déguisé en cerf. Il l'a mangée, sa corde ! Il est pas humain, ce truc ! Aïe ! Severus, arrête !

Et sur son dos se trouvait la touffe de poils gras que nous connaissons tous qui s'amusait à lui grignoter l'oreille droite.

- Severus ! Veux-tu cesser !, hurla Voldemort.

Celui-ci, interloqué, arrêta son manège gastronomique et le regarda avec un œil plein de malices très effrayantes. Alors, sans crier gare, il bascula sur la tête du pauvre mangemort-cerf, qui, aveuglé et prit de panique, se mit à hurler et à courir dans tous les sens.

- Ah ! Enlevez-moi ce truc ! Pitié ! C'est affreux ! Au secours !

Il continua ainsi sa course et se frappa le crâne contre une statue dans le but de faire tomber le petit Rogue qui s'amusait de sa nouvelle attraction. Il profita alors du coma que venait de faire son porteur pour s'enfuir avec sa baguette vers la forêt toute proche et faire flamber quelques hectares.

- Alors, ça, c'est fait…, dit le seigneur des ténèbres.

- Et il nous manque un cerf, maintenant ! C'est foutu ! Qu'allons-nous faire !?

- Déjà, se calmer ! Et… Mais… Qu'est-ce qu'il fait, celui-là ?

Il venait de voir le postérieur de Lucius s'enfoncer complètement dans la couche de neige et il ne restait à la surface que des petits pieds qui s'agitaient joyeusement.

- Ben… Puisqu'on y est, cher Lord, pourquoi ne pas en profiter pour le laisser s'étouffer… On dira que c'est pas nous ! Et puis, c'est une bonne occasion de…

- Il n'en est pas question !, dit-il en attrapant le petit Lucius tout mauve et haletant. Pour cette guerre, j'ai besoin de toutes mes troupes ! Même des minis troupes ! Et puis il était convenu avec Lucius, avant qu'il ne prenne cette forme, que je fasse de son Manoir notre nouveaux QG…

- Donc s'il meurt…

- On n'est pas dans la merde ! C'est exact !

- Justement, puisque vous abordez ce sujet, je crois qu'il serait d bon ton que Lucius a… En fait, il a…

- Fait dans sa couche…, soupira Voldemort. Mais pourquoi, moi ? Pourquoi pas lui ?

- Qui ?

- Potter ! Pourquoi ça lui est pas arrivé à lui ? Hein ? Des minis Granger, Weasley, ou Lupin ? Et pourquoi pas un mini Dumbledore, hein ?

- Ah oui ! Et bien, puisque vous en parlez…

- Quoi ?

- C'est ce qui est arrivé…

- Hein ? Mais… C'est complètement fou !

- Et oui, je sais, on se croirait dans une fiction… D'ailleurs, c'est pas original, comme idée ! Mais… C'est pour ça que je vous appelais au début et puis ces histoires de farfadets…

- Ça veux dire que Potter et vulnérable, maintenant ! Tout comme nous !

- C'est exact… Et alors…

- Mais tu ne comprends pas ! Si nous avons des minis mangemorts…

- Oui ?

- Et si Potter à des minis alliés…

- Hum hum ?

- Ça signifie que…

- … il y aura deux fois plus de chapitres dans nos Chroniques !

- Hein ?

- Quoi ? C'est pas ça ?

_A SUIVRE :_

_Chapitre Huit : Les Chroniques de Quelques Bambins à l'Ordre du Phénix_


End file.
